Mauvaise combinaison d'attaques
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Hippolyte et Kévin se retrouvent forcés de faire équipe afin de rencontrer un client dont ils doivent remplacer les nemesis. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu, et Hippolyte se retrouve dans une situation plus qu'inconfortable...


**Titre** : Mauvaise combinaison d'attaques  
><strong>Fandom<strong> : Flander's company  
><strong>Rating<strong> : PG-13 (un peu dub-con)  
><strong>Genres<strong> : Humour slashouille  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Kévin/Hippolyte, Caleb, Armand Trueman, un héros et ses sb...acolytes  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 1419  
><strong>Commentaires<strong> : Je sais qu'habituellement, les noms de héros sont modifiés, mais là, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas bien explicite (sans devoir passer par une description détaillée et ennuyeuse), donc j'ai gardé les noms, bien qu'il s'agisse de versions parodiées, bien évidemment.

Ecrit pour le 5 acts, sur le kink "fuck or die"

* * *

><p>« On va avoir besoin de vous sur le terrain, Hippolyte. », avait dit le patron, et ces seuls mots avaient illuminés la journée du DRH. L'idée de ne pas avoir à filtrer les boulets aujourd'hui le plongeait dans une bonne humeur tout à fait inhabituelle. Qui fût vite rattrapée par les événements.<p>

« Vous ferez équipe avec Kévin. », ordonna Armand Trueman.

- QUOI ?

- Wouhou, on est partenaire ! J'espère que tu seras un peu plus gentil avec moi, maintenant qu'on est presque devenu des amis, s'exclama Kévin en lui passant le bras autour des épaules.

Les vigiles durent s'y mettre à cinq pour empêcher Hippolyte de défigurer le garçon avec une chaise. Le chef d'entreprise se leva et hurla :

- Vous allez faire ce qu'on vous dit sinon vous êtes tous virés !

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi !, se plaignit Kévin.

- DEHORS !

.

Bon gré mal gré, ils se rendirent au point de rendez-vous en traînant des pieds. Le parc était désert et le DRH, tout entier vêtu de cuir, consulta sa montre.

- Et en plus le client est en retard. C'est vraiment pas ma journée...

- Bah, ce n'est pas si mal, essaya de relativiser Kévin. J'ai même fait l'effort de ne pas chanter dans la voiture...

- Tais-toi...s'il te plaît, grogna Hippolyte. Ta voix suffit à me donner mal au crâne.

- Ha ah HA !

Un garçon avec une casquette rouge, des mitaines vertes et un blouson bleu, surgit des fourrés devant eux.

- Wow, quel sens du style !, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Kévin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- La Team Rocket ! Vous êtes encore venu pour prendre Pikachu !

Un type en costume de peluche géante jaune sortit à son tour des buissons en trottinant paresseusement, poussant un « pika pika » pas très convaincu.

Le héros se tourna vers lui, l'air mauvais :

- Mets-y un peu plus de cœur, bon sang !

- Nan mais Sacha, j'en ai marre de me balader dans cet accoutrement, geignit l'autre. C'est quand que tu me files une pierre foudre pour que je me change en Raichu ?

- On en parlera plus tard !, le coupa Sacha. Allez, en avant Pikachu !

- Mais moi je veux en parler maintenant, grogna la peluche. Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois...

- Dites, si on dérange, on peut revenir plus tard, hein !, grinça Hippolyte avec son amabilité habituelle.

- C'est bon Pikachu, tu me prends le chou ! Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à te casser, je vais appeler un autre pokémon. Et peut-être que c'est avec LUI que je ferais le reste de la série. Sans TOI.

- Très bien, s'agaça la peluche. Je retourne chez ma mère.

Et il s'en alla.

Sacha dégaina une nouvelle pokéball.

- Miasmax, à toi de jouer !

Une vive lueur, et un nouveau pokémon apparut, bien plus laid que le précédent.

- Waaaah, s'exclama-t-il. La lumière du jour ! Ça fait tellement longtemps !

Hippolyte leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il avait un contrat à suivre.

- Papilusion, attaque Poudre dodo. Et que ça saute !

Kévin sursauta, et, déjà en costume, sortit son micro pour se mettre à chanter :

- Fais dodo, Colin mon p'tit frèèèèreuh, fais dodo, t'auras du lolo.

Miasmax se secoua, ensommeillé. Sacha mit quelques secondes à se réveiller, et proclama :

- Miasmax, attaque Torgnole !

La créature s'avança vers Kévin avec les énormes battoirs lui servant de mains. Le jeune homme poussa un cri et se cacha derrière Hippolyte. Celui-ci le gifla.

- Ce n'est pas très efficace, remarqua Sacha.

- Attaque Séduction, lança Hippolyte en repoussant un Kévin plus que renâclant vers son ennemi.

« Celui qui n'aaaaa jamais été seul, au moins une fois dans sa viiiiiie ! Seul au fond de son lit, seul auuuuu fond deuuuuh la nuiiiiit ! »

- Attaque Toxic !

Alors le Miasmax émit un bruit de pet, et un épais nuage violacée fondit sur les deux membres de la Flander's company.

- Oh merde, lâcha Hippolyte d'une voix blanche.

Le poison les fit tomber à terre, les yeux révulsés.

- On a gagné !, s'écria Sacha.

Miasmax se mit à pleurer de joie. Sacha grimaça de dégoût.

- Bon, rentre dans ta pokéball maintenant.

- Mais je...

- Il faut que je retrouve Pikachu pour lui faire des excuses, grogna Sacha en renvoyant le pokémon dans sa ball. Il est tellement susceptible...

.

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent enfin, une odeur étrange flottait encore dans l'air.

Hippolyte essuya la bave qui coulait sur son menton.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il trouva Kévin en train de ramper sur lui.

- Nan mais dégage de là tout de suite !, se défendit le DRH en tentant de le rejeter.

Mais ses forces ne lui étaient pas encore revenues et la chaleur lui monta aux joues lorsque Kévin lui roula le palot de sa vie.

- Que...hmm hm hm !

Sa salive avait un goût d'opium. Quand il vit ses yeux, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme n'était pas dans son état « normal » - enfin, si on pouvait parler de normalité avec Kévin.

Ce dernier commençait à défaire sa braguette.

- Ah mais non arrête, lâche-moiiiiii !

Ne parvenant pas à protéger sa virilité, il décida, malgré la répugnance qu'il avait à le faire, de demander de l'aide. Il prit son portable, résistant le mieux qu'il pouvait aux mains de Kévin qui tentaient de s'insinuer sous sa combinaison, et composa le numéro de Caleb.

- Réponds, réponds ! Ah !

- Hippolyte ?

- Arrête de faire ça !, rugit Sadoman en fouettant les fesses de Kévin, tandis que celui-ci mordillait son cou avec insistance.

- De quoi ? Comment tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire ? Non mais je te jure que ça ne va pas exploser cette fois...

- Pas toi, grogna Hippolyte. Je suis avec Kévin. On vient de combattre le mec aux créatures bizarres là, celui qui lance des balles blanches et rouges...

- Ah oui, lui, je vois qui c'est...

- Et il nous a balancé une espèce de nuage toxique...du coup je ne peux pas bouger, et l'autre hystérique m'est grimpé dessus, et...

- Et quoi ?, demanda le scientifique d'un ton curieux.

Kévin avait trouvé la fermeture éclair du costume et dénudait son torse. Hippolyte se crispa.

- Et je crois bien qu'il essaye de...de...

Le jeune homme lui serra les testicules.

- KYA !

Caleb écarta le combiné de son oreille. Cette situation n'avait pas l'air très naturelle.

- Tu te rappelles le nom de l'attaque ?

- C'était Nuage Toxic, ou un truc dans le genre. Je n'ai pas bien fait attention, tu sais comment sont les clients, avec leurs inventions tape à l'oeil...

- Ouais ouais..., marmonna Caleb en fouillant dans un dossier. Mais c'est bizarre, cette attaque est juste sensée paralyser l'ennemi...Est-ce qu'il y a pu y avoir un mélange d'attaques, par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Ben...Kévin pousse-toi de...ha...hmmm...ou...juste avant...l'attaque séduction, je crois...

Caleb fronça les sourcils en l'entendant haleter.

- Hey, ça va ?

- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps Caleb...

- Hey, rassure-toi. Le mélange de ces attaques ne peut rien produire de très nocif. Au pire, un besoin irrépressible de reproduction chez les organismes unicellulaires, style bactéries, paramécies, plancton, ces machins-là. Rien de physiquement dangereux. Enfin, sauf si tu es porteur de la malaria...

- Je crois que je vais...ah...aaaah...hmmm...

- Heu...

- Kévin, non, pas là, je vais te...ah...AH ! BORDEL !

- Hippolyte, est-ce que tout va bien ?, interrogea Caleb, de plus en plus inquiet.

Seule la tonalité, signifiant qu'on avait raccroché, lui répondit.

.

Lorsque Kévin et Hippolyte revinrent de mission, Caleb les attendait de pied ferme, mort d'inquiétude.

Kévin entra dans les locaux en premier. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, ses ailes de papillons tordues, et il semblait particulièrement épuisé. Il passa devant Caleb sans le voir, l'air totalement stone.

Et Hippolyte n'était pas mieux. Il arriva quelques minutes après en boitant. Sa combi avait été déchirée, lacérée, et il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête, le teint pâle, et le corps couvert de suçons.

- Comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça à ma femme, gémit-il avant de tomber dans les pommes de manière dramatique, comme une duchesse du 17ème.

Caleb se précipita, une tasse de café à la main.


End file.
